Changement de situation
by MissPandaM
Summary: Mathieu et ses personnalités croyaient vivre une journée ordinaire mais quelqu'un les observent dans l'ombre et leur réserve une petite surprise


Bonsoir ! C'est la première fois que je publie ici ^^ J'ai écris ce mini OS hier soir avec l'inspiration de l'épisode 85 de SLG. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ^^ Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle l'homme se trouvait, était pratiquement plongée dans le noir sauf un rayon de lumière venant d'une petite fenêtre, qui se trouvait à coté de Mathieu, éclairait une petite partie de la pièce. Il regarda rapidement où il se trouvait mais bizarrement cela lui importait peu. Il avait qu'une envie c'était d'en finir si l'occasion se présenter. L'endroit avait l'air à moitié vide et seul lui allongé sur un lit devait être ici. « Un lit.. ? » pensa-t-il. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'on l'avait enlevé ni où il se trouvait mais l'inquiétude grandissait en lui. Petit à petit des souvenirs lui revint en mémoire ce qui lui déclencha des maux de têtes puis des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il pleura silencieusement et se remémora ce qui s'était passé avant son enlèvement.

Retour en arrière

Une journée ordinaire commençait dans la maison des Sommet. Chacun se levait à son rythme et un tournage était prévu pour aujourd'hui. Quelques heures pus tard, en début d'après-midi, Mathieu réunit toutes ses personnalités dans le salon, là où le tournage aura lieu, et leur expliqua le déroulement de celui-ci. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien. Chacun suivait le planning et les plans de tournage allaient relativement vite. Ce qui permis en quelques minutes de finir la première partie de tournage pour la première vidéo. Mathieu décida alors de faire une pause de cinq minutes estimant que jusque-là toute l'équipe avait bien travaillée et qu'ils avaient besoin de soufflés un peu. Ce que ses personnalités confirmaient sans protester. Dès que la pause fut terminée, ils se remirent tous au boulot. Malgré quelques désaccords venant de Maître Panda, ils réussirent à terminer la deuxième partie du tournage pour la deuxième vidéo.

Alors qu'ils allaient continués pour la dernière partie, Mathieu remarqua quelque chose d'anormale. Il s'était absenté deux minutes pour prendre un café mais quand il fut revenu de la cuisine, ses personnalités avaient disparut. Un silence pesant régnait dans le salon. Pourtant rien avait bougé, le décor était resté au même endroit et la caméra tournait sûrement encore. Il vit leur vêtement sur le canapé mais Mathieu ne voulait pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils étaient quelque part ou se cacher !

-Patron ? Panda ?! Gamin !

Il les appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse alors comme un fou, comme un être prit par une peur et une angoisse indescriptible, il courut dans tout l'appartement en priant fort intérieurement de les trouver. Il les appelaient à s'en casser la voix mais le résultat restait le même. Ils ne répondaient pas et ses appels étaient vains. Il marcha jusqu'au canapé, quelques minutes plus tard, complètement essoufflé de sa course à travers l'appartement. Il avait fouillé dans toutes les pièces mais ils restèrent introuvable. Il s'effondra sur le canapé complètement vide et dépité. Ou pouvaient-ils bien être ? Il n'en savait rien et ne pas avoir la réponse l'énervait.

Mathieu se leva et prit le kigurumi de Maitre Panda. Alors qu'il commençait à se remémorer des souvenirs, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Cette personne se mit derrière lui et lui piqua avec une seringue. Un produit se propagea dans tout son corps et Mathieu tomba raide sur le canapé et perdit connaissance.

Fin Flash Back

Maintenant il se souvint. Ses personnalités avaient disparut mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? Comment cela est-ce possible ? Et comment était-il arrivé ici ? Tant de questions qui restait malheureusement sans réponse pour lui. La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que sans eux il se sentait vide, il manquait une part de lui-meme et cette part lui a été arracher. Ils étaient presque indivisible. Sans eux il n'était rien.

Dites moi si ça vous a plut ou si vous avez des conseils, compliments ou autres à me dire hésitez pas ça me fera très plaisir ! ^^ Je vous dis à très vite !


End file.
